TMNT Truth or Dare!
by Gleamming Swirl
Summary: Me, My friends, April, Casey, and the guys! Send in Truths or Dares, through PM or review! Have fun!
1. Chapter 1

Truth or dare 1

Me: Welcome one and all to my truth or dare show! *Said a mutant lizard (Neon green skin) girl with silver eyes and silver hair that has a white stripe down the middle, has on long black pants and a black tank top on (Silver mask)*

Me: I'm Silver Song, Silver for short and these are my friends! Golden Tune.

Golden: *A lizard mutant dark green skin, gold hair with a black stripe down the middle, gold eyes, has on long white pants and a white tank top (Gold mask)* Sup! And just call me Golden.

Me: My cousin Stone Heart!

Rocky: No one calls me that, just call me Rocky. *A pale girl green tinted skin, wearing a red cloche and a dark grey gown, grey eyes (No hair can be seen)*

Me: And Tabby!

Tabby: Hi! I love, love, love, love! This game! *A mutant turtle with brow eyes and hair (Short) neon orange mask that covered her whole head two bows on each side of her mask*

Me: You all know the guys!

Leo: Hi.

Raph: Sup'

Donnie: A pleaser to be here.

Mikey: Hi!

Me: And April!

April: Hey, glad to be here.

Casey: Hey!

Me: And Cindy- I mean Casey.

Casey: (-_-)

Me: So you can send through PM or review.

_**Well, there you go by the way the pairs a Golden X Donnie, Me X Leo, Tabby X Mikey, Raph dose have a girl friend. Rocky? No. Casey No (Eww!). April no.**_

_**So go ahead and send a lot of truth's and dares! But mostly dares XD! Have fun!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Me: Hello and thanks for the truth and dares!

Raph: They seriously DID that?!

Me: *Glares at him/ growls demonically*

Golden: *Eyes red/ Hair in flames/ fist on fire/ glaring at him*

Rocky: *Hissing like an angry snake/ Fork tough and fangs showing/ Snake like eyes glaring at him*

Raph: (O_O) Ne- never mind.

L/D/M/T: *Chuckling*

A/C: Uh….. How are you guys even DOING THAT?!

Me: Somehow, And Raph just for that, the first dare is for you.

Raph: Oh, how wonderful! *Very sarcastic*

Me: *Rolls eyes*

_**DONNIELOVER3005- I dare Raph to be **__**locked**__** in a room full of cockroaches for 5 minutes.**_

Raph: And were in the wide world is she going to get that?

Me: *Smiles creepy like*

Raph: S***!

Me: *Shoves him in a rusty colored door*

*In the room*

Raph: How did I not see that door?!

(Roaches surround him)

Raph: *Screams*

*With us*

Me: While that's happening….. Let's move on! The next one is for… Leo!

Leo: Silver, if I don't come back alive, I had always loved you.

Me: *Rolls eyes/ Smiling/ slight bush*

_**DONNIELOVER3005- I dare Leo to say that space heroes are stupid.**_

Me: *Glares at the dare* we love that show! How dare you! - Oh yeah, right….

Leo: What?!

Donnie: Geez.

M/T: That's harsh bro.

G/R: *Folds arms* Mhmm!

Leo: *Sighs* Fine, Space Heroes are stupid… Happy now?!

Me: Sorry, Next dare….. Donnie!

G/D: Oh come on!

_**DONNIELOVER3005- I dare **__**Donnie to tell April how he feels about her.**_

Donnie: What part of 'Goldy's my girl friend' don't you understand?!

Golden: Yeah! *Hugs Donnie* My Donnie dearest. *Blushing*

Donnie: *Smiles/ Blush* April, I like you as a friend.

April: Same here.

Me: Now that- whatever that was, is over….. Mikey!

Mikey: *Hides behind his chair* No! Please, NO!

_**DONNIELOVER3005- I dare Mikey to be locked in a closet with pizza and he is not allowed to eat it.**_

Tabby: Hmm…..

Mikey: What?!

Me: *Shoves him in a closet/ Slams the door shut*

(In the room)

Mikey: *Drooling over the just out of the oven pizza*

Tabby: *Walks in the closet/ Sits by Mikey/ has a pizza box* There's nothing saying about you can't eat this pizza! *Hands it to him*

Mikey: *Hugs her/ Kisses her cheek* Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou!

Tabby: *Blushing/ Smiles*

(With us)

Me: *Smirks*

Donnie: What?!

Golden: She's good.

Me: Yeah, she finds loop holes in every thing, especially her chores… Oh wait! *Lets Raph out*

Raph: *Runs out screaming*

Me: Welcome back Raph, Now….. April!

April: I can't say I'm not a bit nevus….

_**DONNIELOVER3005- I dare April to smack Casey in the face.**_

Me: *Grins happily*

Casey: *Mouth gaping* Oh come on!

Rocky: Tsk, Tsk, Tsk. Rules are rules!

April: Ok. *Smacks Casey across the face, HARD!*

Casey: OW! *Hand print on his face*

Me: *Laughing*

M/T: *Walk out of the closet/ Smiling*

Rocky: Enjoy your little seven minuets in heaven?

M/T: *Beat red*

Me: *Smirking* Anyway… Kathie- I mean Casey!

Casey: *Annoyed* (-_-)

_**DONNIELOVER3005- I dare Casey to say that Donnie is the coolest turtle on earth.**_

Donnie: *Grins*

Casey: *Sighs* Fine. Donnie is the coolest turtle on earth… And I'm the best human in the whole universe!

Me: *Smacks the back of his head*

Casey: HEY!

Donnie: *Trying not to laugh*

Me: Now for the truths! Raph!

_**DONNIELOVER3005- Raph: Why are you so angry all the time?**_

Raph: I'm not always angry!

Rocky: Yeah! He can be brotherly, nice and kind!

Raph: I do get mad, but I'm not like that all the time!

Me: Ok….. Leo!

_**DONNIELOVER3005- Leo: If you were human what would you do?**_

Leo:….. There are many things I would do. *Puts an arm around me* what would we do if I were human?

Me: *Blushing* I wouldn't know, because I like you as you.

Everyone but me and Leo: AWWW!

M/L: *Blushing* Heh, yeah…

Raph: I think there asking about were would you go.

Leo: Hmm… A Space Hero's convention?

Me: Ok now….. Donnie!

Donnie: they seem harmless enough.

_**DONNIELOVER3005- Donnie: What is your favorite invention?**_

Donnie: The first invention Golden and I made together, it made things older or younger.

Golden: Yeah Silver got hit with it.

Me: It's all a blur.

Leo: You were a very violent little girl….. Do you still have nightmares?

Me: I never had a good dream in my life, Now with that Mikey your turn!

_**DONNIELOVER3005- Mikey: Are you really the closest to Donnie?**_

Mikey: We're not around each other a lot any more especially sense he got a look on his lab door.

Donnie: Yeah.

Me: Alright, April your up!

_**DONNIELOVER3005- April: Who is your favorite turtle?**_

April: Donnie.

Casey: Who's your favorite human?

April: My dad.

Me: *Smirking* your turn Candy- Casey.

_**DONNIELOVER3005- Casey: Why are you afraid of rats?**_

Casey:… Casey Jones is no longer "Afraid" of rats!

Me: There's a rat on you.

Casey: AH! WERE?!

Me: See, not afraid….. Terrified. Now how did you get your phobia?

Casey: I was a kid and a rat attacked me OK?!

Me: Ok then….. There's one last dare….

Everyone but me: *Scared*

Me: Leo.

Leo: Of Coarse it is.

_**Awesomeness- I dare Leo to juggle his swords.**_

Leo: They are not toys, and I can't juggle them.

Donnie: He tried it once, ha almost killed him self.

Leo: Well I'll just have to try…. Again. *Gulps/ Stands up/ Starts to try juggling*

Raph: *Rolls eyes*

Leo: *The swords fall/ he jumps out of the way* Never- EVER- Again!

Me: *Laughs nervously* Well that's it! By the way Tabby, Rocky, Golden and I take truths or dares too, Hope to see you all next time!


	3. Chapter 3

Me: I'm back!

Raph: Oh joy! *Rolls eyes*

Me: Zip it, little red riding turtle!

Raph: *Growls*

Leo: Calm down Raph, You've been called worse things by Sil.

Golden: True.

Me: Ok, The first dare is for Raph.

Raph: WHAT?!

_**DarkWolf133**__**: Dark: *laughs* Ooh, an admin just got you told!  
Wolf: You do realize that we're following the same script format, right?  
Dark: *stops* Oh. I guess you're right. Hmm...  
Wolf rolled his eyes. "And now you're going to change it, aren't you?" He stopped as he realized that Dark had **__**indeed **__** switched the format. With a groan, the Duskblade face palmed.  
Dark grinned, lounging back in his chair. "Now then! Onto the questions!" He paused, obviously hoping for dramatic effect. Instead, Wolf cut in with an annoyed remark. "You do realize this going to take longer, and be more confusing now, right?"  
Dark frowned in thought. "You have a good point. Fine." With an exasperated sigh, the teenager quickly typed in a command.  
Wolf: Okay. Raph! I dare you to sing Let It Go!  
Dark: *dryly* You really want him to sing that, don't you?  
Wolf: *grins* Of course!  
Dark: Hopefully you also realize that Feather will have our souls if she finds out?  
Wolf: Um...well...we just have to make sure she doesn't find out then!**_

Everyone but Raph: *Laughing*

Raph: No way!

Me: Do it, or else! *Thunder and lighting in the back round*

Raph: Well when you put it like that! *Sighs* I can't believe this….

Me: *Tosses a microphone* Sing.

Raph: *Growls then sighs* _The snow glows white on the mountain tonight__  
__Not a footprint to be seen__  
__A kingdom of isolation and it looks like I'm the queen__  
__The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside__  
__Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I tried_

_Don't let them in, don't let them see__  
__Be the good girl you always have to be__  
__Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know__  
__Well now they know_

Let it go, let it go  
Can't hold it back anymore  
Let it go, let it go  
Turn away and slam the door  
I don't care what they're going to say  
Let the storm rage on  
The cold never bothered me anyway.

_Its funny how some distance__  
__makes everything seems small__  
__And the fears that once controlled me__  
__Can't get to me at all_

_It's time to see what I can do__  
__To __test__ the limits and break through__  
__No right, no wrong, no rules for me,__  
__I'm free_

_Let it go, let it go__  
__I am one with the wind and sky__  
__Let it go, let it go,__  
__You'll never see me cry__  
__Here I stand and Here I'll stay__  
__Let the storm rage on…_

_My power flurries through the air into the ground__  
__My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around__  
__And one __thought crystallizes__ like an icy blast__  
__I'm never going back__  
__The past is in the past_

_Let it go, let it go__  
__And I'll rise like the break of dawn__  
__Let it go, let it go__  
__That perfect girl is gone__  
__Here I stand in the light of day__  
__Let the storm rage on__  
__The cold never bothered me anyway!_

_Everyone: *clapping*_

_Raph: Yeah, yeah. Just do the next one._

_Me: Touchy._

_**Dark: *sighs and face palms* Anyways, Silver. What version is this set in?  
Wolf: Probably not the 2k12 version, judging by Don's reaction to that earlier dare.  
Dark: Yeah. Pity. I like that one the most. Ah well...**_

Donnie: Version? What?

Raph: Yeah, what?

M/G/R: Nothing the just talking about are time line.

Everyone else: *Shrugs*

Me: *Whispers* 2012 version.

Mikey: What?

Me: Nothing, next dare!

_**Wolf: *leans forward, resting a hand under his chin* so...I'm curious as to how some of these relationships came to be...would any of you lovely couples care to share the story?  
Dark: *gives Wolf a weird look* you're seriously getting creepy.**_

M/L/D/G/T/M: *Beat red*

Me: Well, Leo and I got together when Tabby opened her yap, and told Leo I had a crush on Leo, and it turned out he had a crush on me too….

Leo: *Smirks/ puts an arm around me* Yep.

Golden: And because of that I and Rocky told Mikey that Tabby liked him-

Rocky: They go together.

Mikey: *Hugs Tabby protectively* my kitty.

Tabby: *Smiles/ Bushes*

Donnie: Things were said sometime after that, I ran off-

Golden: I fallowed him, we were in the UNsecret woods, We accidently said that we liked each other….

Donnie: And after a long awkward half walk back, there was this rose, flower thing called cupid rose, Goldy jumped in a tree.

Golden: The branch broke, I fell, and Donnie Dearest caught me.

Donnie: We were in a very awkward moment, Then Golden kissed me while I was holding her still…

Golden: Then Don kissed me, and That's how it started.

Raph: Me and my girl, Ran into each other one night, that's all I'm sayin'

Me: Heh, Moving on then… I guess.

_**Wolf: *shrugs* I try. Mikey, what's your favorite pizza?**_

Mikey: Do you even have to ask?! All of them!

Me: Well, Next!

_**Dark: *smirks and leans back in chair, hands resting behind head* Donatello. I dare you to build a headset that links directly to the brain and outputs holographic info that can be used as an interface.  
Wolf: Dude, that's probably really simple for him. You did it, and you're not much of a genius.  
Dark: *pulls out laser gun from nowhere and aims it at Wolf* Take it back. *growls threateningly*  
Wolf: *rolls eyes, seemingly undeterred by the weapon* No.  
Dark: *eyes go crazy* YES YOU WILL! *entire room comes alive, forming animal shapes robots that lunge toward Wolf*  
Wolf: *eyes widen* T-this is new! *summons a glowing sword and meets a robotic panther in combat***_

Donnie: That was the third invention I even built really.

Me: *pushes a button that was somehow on her arm rest*

*Shows the invention*

Donnie: See?

Me: Next!

_**Dark: *dusts off hands* and while that's being taken care of...Leo. *smirks and taps something into the keyboard* I don't think I'll need to say anything for this one. *Captain Ryan appears in the lair***_

M/L: OMSONSOMSOMSOMSOMSOMS! *Look at each other/ Shrugs*

Golden: And while Silver and Leo are doing that…What ever that is anyway…. Let's move on.

_**Wolf: *is surrounded by a pile of smoldering robots* And before we sign off, all of you had better prep your fighting skills! Because next time, I'm taking you all on in a duel. *smiles creepily*  
Dark: Farewell for now! *ends communication***_

Rocky: I hope they realize that Silver, Golden and I are Goddesses.

Raph: They will soon.

Golden: Well…. By, I guess…..


	4. Chapter 4

Me: Hi!

Raph: UGH! AGAIN?!

Me: Deal with it.

Rocky: *Rolls eyes* Just get on with it!

Me: Fine…

_**DarkWolf133**__**\- *Wolf and a hologram of Dark appear in the lair, a flash of purplish light and smoke signaling their entrance*  
Wolf: *grins at everyone* Greetings, once again. *takes a bow*  
Dark's hologram: We're back!  
Wolf: *gestures to Dark's holographic form* Dark here has refused to use my Chaos Magic for transportation, so instead he has sent over an electronic representative of himself.  
Dark's hologram: *folds arms over chest* that's because last time we did that, you used your Chaos magic to put me in a dress!  
Wolf: *laughs* Good times. Anyways, we have a few more questions and dares for you lovely ladies.  
Dark's hologram: *punches Wolf in the arm, sending an electric surge to simulate touch*  
Wolf: *rubs arm and gives Dark a hurt expression* Fine. I'll stop teasing them. April, have you ever dated someone before?**_

Me: You sound like Daddy Discord, He's not really my dad, but my parents were murdered so….. Yeah…

April: No.

Casey: What about all of are dates?!

April: Who said they were dates?

Me: *Chuckling* Next!

_**Dark's hologram: *face palms* Casey, when and how did you first fall in love with hockey?**_

Casey: Casey Jones was practically born on the ice.

Me: *Mutters* or the ice age.

Casey: *Glares*

Me: *Glares back/ Growls*

Casey: (O_O) *Gulps*

Me: Anyway….. NEXT!

_**Wolf: Raph, did you know that Dark's computer keeps trying to call you Graph?  
Dark's hologram: Ugh, why do you have to say that?  
Wolf: *stocks out tongue at Dark* because I can.**_

Raph: UGH! It's Raph! Not Ralph, not Graph, RAPH! R- A- P- H! RAPH!

Me: Ok, Cool off!

Golden: Next!

_**Dark's hologram: Anyways, Leo and Mikey! I dare you two to have pizza eating competition! Who can eat the most?  
Wolf: Don't you think that's a little unfair? Mikey will obviously win.  
Dark's hologram: *shrugs* Meh. I want to see. *appears to type in a bunch of buttons, and a giant stack of pizzas appear***_

Me: Ok.

Rocky: Ready! Set! G-

(Pizza's are gone)

Everyone but Mikey: (O_O)

Mikey: What, Was I not suppose to eat those?...

Tabby: *Laughing*

Me: Well… OK then….. Next….

_**Wolf: *rolls eyes* and now that that's done, Raph, what would you do if one of your brothers was kidnapped?**_

Raph: Beat the HELL of who ever did that!

Me: Me too, next!

_***a girl walks in and leans against the wall, arms crossed over her chest*  
?: So...Wolf and Dark...  
Wolf: *eyes widen* Dark, I thought Feather wasn't allowed into other alternate universes of TMNT other than her own?  
Dark's hologram: *furiously typing* She isn't! She must have disabled the block!  
Feather: *rolls eyes* I'm right here you know. And Wolf, you have a little something to answer for. *stalks over to Wolf, eyes blazing*  
Wolf: She must have found out about the song.  
Feather: Yes. *drags Wolf out of the lair*  
Dark's hologram: Well...I suppose he deserved it. Funny that Feather is the only one who's been able to actually 'punish' Wolf. *shrugs* Anyways, he'll probably still want that battle after Feather's done with him, so I should warn you. Wolf is an extremely powerful Duskblade, in fact, he's become so powerful over the last few years...he's sort of gone crazy because no one has been able to beat him. I think Feather is only able to drag him off like that because he let's her. So...kick his butt, will yah?  
Wolf: *walks back, calmly plucking shuriken from his wings* Alright. Ready for a duel?  
Dark's hologram: *rolls eyes and sighs* Told yah so.**_

Me: Ok. Rocky, you first!

Rocky: * Stands up/ Skin now tinted green with scales/ Large fangs dripping venomous poison/ talons/ Large leathery bat wings come out/ Snake slit eyes cold as stone/ Takes off cloche revealing her snake hair* I am Stone Heart, You may know me as medusa, The queen and goddess on DISTRUCTION!

Everyone but me and Golden: (O_O) HOLY MOTHER OF HELL!

Me: Well while that's going on…. We'll see you next time! Bye!


	5. Chapter 5

Me: Aloha!

Golden: Don't you dare! I only go there for "special" reasons! So don't you even try that!

Rocky: Calm down.

Tabby: How? When?!

Golden: Hello, living shadow of little miss insane over there! *Points at me*

Me: *Smiles* Anyway….. Let's jump into it!

_**DarkWolf133**__**\- *Dark appears in lair amongst a crackle of electricity*  
Dark: *hooks the handheld teleportation device onto belt* Hello ladies and gentlemen! Or...goddesses and turtles? Anyways, I'm afraid that you'll have to deal with me for a bit longer. *chuckles* Donatello, do you have any theories as to why that car was affected by the mutagen, even though no other non-living thing has been affected by it before? Actually, these last two mutations have been a little bonkers, as the frogs had most definitely not touched any humans recently.**_

Donnie: Actually, yes, Golden, Rocky, and me, that is.

Rocky: For the car, when it was turned into a mutant, touching its owner at that time, maybe giving him his racing spirit, explaining the guy, when he got out the first time he seemed drained of all memory of what happened and why he seemed a little…. Not tough, considering the car only chose good racers, the reason for Donnie, no affiance, was one, he was the closest mutant to it, and two, he needed him to leer Casey into a race, thinking that it would win, and driving Casey's competitive spirit to the point were he would slip up, the only reason I think Don remembered was because he was a mutant, a skilled ninja, and has to many thought racing through him, and for the fact he KNEW the car was a mutant in the first place, and the mutagen fuel, if you remember when there was a mutant plant, That mutant was using the mutagen as a "Feeding source", there for Its most likely there was a human source adding to its unique mutation, unless… this was before the came to New York they were still trying to prefect it meaning that mutagen that they had to mix with then to mutate in the first place had to be defective, as in it gave them the ability to be alive even if they weren't alive, only if the fed off something, there "Feeding source".

Raph/ Mikey/ Leo/ April/ Casey: *Looks at her/ mouths hanging open*

Rocky: What? I'm sort of a nerd in case you haven't noticed.

Golden: As for the mutant frogs we've HAVE been in the water which the frogs were in, that's it most likely.

Donnie: Exactly.

Me: Hmmm….. Think about it, next!

_**Dark: And next, for Michelangelo. What would you do if Shredder wore a Darth Vader costume and **__**offered **__** you cookies to join the Dark Side? *grins***_

Mikey: WHAT?! WERE?! HOW?! WHY?!

Tabby: *Hugs Mikey* its ok…. Calm down….

Me: Next.

_**Dark: Donatello again. Do you celebrate Pi Day?**_

Donnie: As in the number, no.

Me: *shrugs* Next.

_**Dark: This one is for Raphael. *gives a blowtorch* Feather wanted to give you something.**_

Raph: Cool.

Me: Someone killed me with one of those, don't be reckless with that. Next!

_**Dark: Silver, what exactly are you the goddess of? I sort of got bored after the first half-hour of Wolf's fight with you gals...**_

Me: *Sighs* I'm a desecrate to the name…..

Golden: *Rolls eyes* No you're not; I'm her living shadow, so we're the same Goddess, the goddesses of love and beauty, Aphrodite, in other words.

Me: Figures we get mutated huh? Any way… Next!

_**Dark: And that is it for the time being. I'm going to take a break for now. And before I forget, Wolf wanted to **__**thank you **__** all for that really long battle. He's not here right now, mainly because he decided a date with Mal was obviously more important. Bye! *pulls out handheld teleportation device and types in something. With a final wave, he disappears in a flash of bluish light and electric fields***_

Me: Ok then, Well…

Golden: Is that it?

Rocky: Yep.

Golden: Good *Turns to shadow* Aloha! *Disappears*

Me: Well everyone its time to say…..

Everyone: Aloha!


	6. Chapter 6

More singing?!

Me: HI! And welcome back Sorry we've been off for a while.

Golden: Yeah.

Rocky: Sorry.

Me: So… Should we just start?

T/M: DHU!

Me: Ok, ok.

_**Wolf Warrior22**___

_**(Hilarious Silver!)**_

_**Hey guys Wolf Warrior22 here, well you guys know to call me Wolf.  
So, time for dares!  
Mikey I dare you to stay silent for ten minutes.**_

Rocky: Wolf the impossible, has been asked, remember the joy?!

Mikey: *Mouth drops*

Raph: That's my girl. *Smirking*

_**Wolf Warrior22**___

_**Leo I dare you to eat pizza from under Mikey's bed.**_

Leo: So… You WANT ME TO DIE?! I thought we were friends!

Raph: *Laughing*

Me: Wolf, I know what suffering is and THAT is TORCHER!

Leo: *Goes to the bathroom, and bites it, Throws up, comes back and sits down*

Me: *Hands him breath mints* It'll get rid of the moldy taste.

_**Wolf Warrior22**____**Donnie I dare you to stay away from the lab for one hour.**_

Golden: Oh geez.

Donnie:… Fine.

Me: *Shrugs*

_**Wolf Warrior22**____**Raphie-oops- Raph I dare you to sing a classic Christmas song of your choice.**_

Raph: Wolf! *Blush*

Tabby: Aw! Raphie boy is goanna haft to sing and he's BLUSHING!

Everyone: *Laughing*

Raph: Ugh…. Alright.

Dashing through the snow  
In a one horse open sleigh  
O'er the fields we go  
Laughing all the way  
Bells on bob tails ring  
Making spirits bright  
What fun it is to laugh and sing  
A sleighing song tonight

Oh, jingle bells, jingle bells  
Jingle all the way  
Oh, what fun it is to ride  
In a one horse open sleigh  
Jingle bells, jingle bells  
Jingle all the way  
Oh, what fun it is to ride  
In a one horse open sleigh

A day or two ago  
I thought I'd take a ride  
And soon Miss Fanny Bright  
Was seated by my side  
The horse was lean and lank  
Misfortune seemed his lot  
We got into a drifted bank  
And then we got upsot

Oh, jingle bells, jingle bells  
Jingle all the way  
Oh, what fun it is to ride  
In a one horse open sleigh  
Jingle bells, jingle bells  
Jingle all the way  
Oh, what fun it is to ride  
In a one horse open sleigh yeah

Jingle bells, jingle bells  
Jingle all the way  
Oh, what fun it is to ride  
In a one horse open sleigh  
Jingle bells, jingle bells  
Jingle all the way  
Oh, what fun it is to ride  
In a one horse open sleigh

Everyone: *Clapping*

Raph: Just go on.

_**Cat girl (A beautiful blond hair skinny teenage girl walks in wearing a Cat woman outfit.) To Everyone: Hello Cat girl here. To Casey: Hey Casey I dare you to drink the P shake Mikey made. Also want to go fight some purple dragons with me later? (Whips out black bullwhips and cracks them on the ground making sparks fly.)**_

Casey: Dragons yes, that thing…. No.

Me: *Pours it down his throat/ Sits down*

_**Cat girl To Raph: I dare you and Rocky to sing "Anything You Can Do I Can Do Better."**_

Me: I love that song!

R/R: *Shrugs* Ok.

_**Anything you can do,  
I can do better.  
I can do anything  
Better than you.**_

_**No, you can't.  
Yes, I can. No, you can't.  
Yes, I can. No, you can't.  
Yes, I can,  
Yes, I can!**_

_**Anything you can be  
I can be greater.  
Sooner or later,  
I'm greater than you.**_

_**No, you're not. Yes, I am.  
No, you're not. Yes, I am.  
No, you're NOT!. Yes, I am.  
Yes, I am!**_

_**I can shoot a partridge  
With a single cartridge.  
I can get a sparrow  
With a bow and arrow.  
I can live on bread and cheese.  
And only on that?  
Yes.  
So can a rat!  
Any note you can reach  
I can go higher.  
I can sing anything  
Higher than you.  
No, you can't. (High)  
Yes, I can. (Higher) No, you can't. (Higher)  
Yes, I can. (Higher) No, you can't. (Higher)  
Yes, I can. (Higher) No, you can't. (Higher)  
Yes, I can. (Higher) No, you can't. (Higher)  
Yes, I CAN! (Highest)**_

_**Anything you can buy  
I can buy cheaper.  
I can buy anything  
Cheaper than you.**_

_**Fifty cents?  
Forty cents! Thirty cents?  
Twenty cents! No, you can't!  
Yes, I can,  
Yes, I can!  
Anything you can say  
I can say softer.  
I can say anything  
Softer than you.  
No, you can't. (Softly)  
Yes, I can. (Softer) No, you can't. (Softer)  
Yes, I can. (Softer) No, you can't. (Softer)  
Yes, I can. (Softer)  
YES, I CAN! (Full volume)  
I can drink my liquor  
Faster than a flicker.  
I can drink it quicker  
And get even sicker!  
I can open any safe.  
Without bein' caught?  
Sure.  
That's what I thought-  
you crook!  
Any note you can hold  
I can hold longer.  
I can hold any note  
Longer than you.**_

_**No, you can't.  
Yes, I can No, you can't.  
Yes, I can No, you can't.  
Yes, I can  
Yes, I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I No, you C-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-N'T-  
CA-A-A-A-N! (Cough, cough!)  
Yes, you ca-a-a-an!**_

_**Anything you can wear  
I can wear better.  
In what you wear  
I'd look better than you.  
In my coat?  
In your vest! In my shoes?  
In your hat! No, you can't!  
Yes, I can  
Yes, I CAN!  
Anything you say  
I can say faster.  
I can say anything  
Faster than you.  
No, you can't. (Fast)  
Yes, I can. (Faster) No, you can't. (Faster)  
Yes, I can. (Faster) Noyoucan't. (Faster)  
YesIcan! (Fastest)  
I can jump a hurdle.  
I can wear a girdle.  
I can knit a sweater.  
I can fill it better!  
I can do most anything!  
Can you bake a pie? No.  
Neither can I.  
Anything you can sing  
I can sing sweeter.  
I can sing anything  
Sweeter than you.  
No, you can't. (Sweetly)  
Yes, I can. (Sweeter) No, you can't. (Sweeter)  
Yes, I can. (Sweeter) No, you can't. (Sweeter)  
Yes, I can. (Sweeter) No, you can't, can't, can't (sweeter)  
Yes, I can, can, can (Sugary)**_

_**Yes, I can! No, you can't!**_

*Whistling/ clapping*

Tabby: Dude…. She can sing….

Me: Yeah, NEXT!

_**Cat girl**_ _**To Rocky: Your name is awesome so is your attitude.**_

Rocky: Thank you so much! *Smiles kindly*

_**Cat girl To Leo: I dare you to kiss Silver.**_

Leo: *Smirks* Ok.

Me: Wait what? - *Gets kissed by Leo*

Golden: NEXT!

_**Cat girl To Mikey: I dare you to come prank the shredder with me! To Tabby: You can join us to!**_

T/M:… *SCREAMS AND RUNS AWAY*

_**Cat girl To Donnie: I dare you to sing " That's What Makes You Beautiful" One Direction to Golden.**_

Golden: *Blush*

Donnie: M- me sing, well. I. Don't know… *Looks at Golden dreamily* I'll do it.

_**You're insecure,**_

_**Don't know what for,**_

_**You're turning heads when you walk through the door,**_

_**Don't need make-up, to cover up,**_

_**Being the way that you are is enough**_

_**Everyone else in the room can see it,**_

_**Everyone else but you**_

_**Baby you light up my world like nobody else,**_

_**The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,**_

_**But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,**_

_**You don't know, oh oh,**_

_**You don't know you're beautiful,**_

_**If only you saw what I can see,**_

_**You'll understand why I want you so desperately,**_

_**Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,**_

_**You don't know, oh oh,**_

_**You don't know you're beautiful, oh oh,**_

_**That's what makes you beautiful**_

_**So come on, you got it wrong,**_

_**To prove I'm right, I put it in a song,**_

_**I don't know why, you're being shy,**_

_**And turn away when I look into your eye eye eyes**_

_**Everyone else in the room can see it,**_

_**Everyone else but you**_

_**Baby you light up my world like nobody else,**_

_**The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,**_

_**But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,**_

_**You don't know, oh oh,**_

_**You don't know you're beautiful,**_

_**If only you saw what I can see,**_

_**You'll understand why I want you so desperately,**_

_**Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,**_

_**You don't know, oh oh,**_

_**You don't know you're beautiful, oh oh,**_

_**That's what makes you beautiful**_

_**(Na na na na na na na)**_

_**Baby you light up my world like nobody else,**_

_**The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,**_

_**But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,**_

_**You don't know, oh oh,**_

_**You don't know you're beautiful**_

_**Baby you light up my world like nobody else,**_

_**The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,**_

_**But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,**_

_**You don't know, oh oh,**_

_**You don't know you're beautiful,**_

_**If only you saw what I can see,**_

_**You'll understand why I want you so desperately,**_

_**Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,**_

_**You don't know, oh oh,**_

_**You don't know you're beautiful, oh oh,**_

_**You don't know you're beautiful, oh oh,**_

_**That's what makes you beautiful**_

Everyone: *Clapping/ Whistling*

Golden: *Blushing/ clapping*

Donnie: Well *Bush/ that cute geeky chuckle*

Me: Cute, next one!

_**Cat girl To April :( Whispers.) I dare you to do an Ice bucket challenge to the guys. The trick? Without them knowing what's going to happen.**_

April: *Smiles* Sure!

Mikey: What dose it say?

April: That I have to take a picture of everyone.

Everyone else: Okay…?

*Everything's in place*

Everyone except April: *Below a pool full of water*

April: Ok ready? Three, two-

*Everyone else is soaked*

April: *Click* Perfect!

Me: *Smirks and water starts to float and slings onto April*

April: What?! How?!

Me: Every God and or Goddess has an element to control, mine just happens to be water.

Rocky: *Growling* I'M F***ING COLD BLOODED! MY HAIR IS F***ING COOLD BLOODED! THE GUYS are F***ING COLD BLOODED! YOU COULD HAVE KILLED US BY BODY TEMPITURE DROPING!

April: Sorry!

Golden: *Snaps/ Fire spirals around her making her dry* My element happens to be fire, *Snaps again*

*Everyone's dry by a blast of heat*

Donnie: Thanks Goldy.

Golden: *Smiles* Anytime.

Rocky: *Saying random swears in the back round*

Me: Next one, Before Rocky blows a gastric!

_**Cat girl To Everyone: Okay well I'm off Bye (Kisses Casey's lips.) Bye sugar cakes see you tonight. Thanks, Cat girl~**_

Me: You're an awesome person, but, Casey….? *Looks sickish* Wait what?

Casey: See ya' later babe!

Me: *Eye twitch* Next….

_**WildChild13: Hello you! I have a few dares for the unlucky today...**_

_**Leo: tell Karai you like her! Even if she's a snake. Here, she's on my phone. Why she has a phone, I don't know, but here. Do it now! Please? *hands phone***_

Leo: How did you get a phone to my sister? And I do care for my sister, who has left!

Me: *Hugs Leo tightly*

Leo: *Sighs, Hugs back* Thanks Sil…

Golden: next.

_**WildChild13: Mikey: can you eat ten pizzas in five minutes? I wanna see that! Or do I?**_

Tabby: He can do that with twice as much pizza, in half the time.

Mikey: Done! *Ten pizza boxes by him*

Raph: Wow, a new record. *Rolls eyes*

Me: Next.

_**WildChild13: Donnie: What was the most embarrassing invention you've ever built?**_

Donnie: Goldy was having nightmares, so…. I made something to look into them, and well…. *Face is red*

Golden: *Also red* NEXT ONE!

Tabby: But what was the dre-

Golden: I SAID NEXT ONE!

_**20945**__**: Hello, I want to say your Truth and Dare fic is great.**_

_**I wants in:  
Donnie: Make a device that'll let you talk to your alternate reality self and have a convoy**_

Donnie: I've been to that dimension with everyone here except April and Casey… God… it was horrible…..

Me: Aww, thank you! And yeah…. Horrible! Alternate me wore glitter….. Pink glitter… *Shudders* Next one, please.

_**20945: April: Sing Blank Space and dedicate it to Don and Casey.**_

April: Uh…. Golden will you please not kill me?

Golden: It's just a dare, go a head.

April: Alright….

_**Nice to meet you, where you been?  
I could show you incredible things  
Magic, madness, heaven sin  
Saw you there and I thought  
Oh my God, look at that face  
You look like my next mistake  
Loves a game, want to play?  
New money, suit and tie  
I can read you like a magazine  
Ain't it funny, rumors, lie  
And I know you heard about me  
So hey, let's be friends  
I'm dying to see how this one ends  
Grab your passport and my hand  
I can make the bad guys good for a weekend**_

_**So it's gonna be forever  
Or it's gonna go down in flames  
You can tell me when it's over  
If the high was worth the pain  
Got a long list of ex-lovers  
They'll tell you I'm insane  
'Cause you know I love the players  
And you love the game**_

_**'Cause we're young and we're reckless  
We'll take this way too far  
It'll leave you breathless  
Or with a nasty scar  
Got a long list of ex-lovers  
They'll tell you I'm insane  
But I've got a blank space baby  
And I'll write your name**_

_**Cherry lips, crystal skies  
I could show you incredible things  
Stolen kisses, pretty lies  
You're the king baby I'm your Queen  
Find out what you want  
Be that girl for a month  
Wait the worst is yet to come, oh no  
Screaming, crying, perfect storm  
I can make all the tables turn  
Rose gardens filled with thorns  
Keep you second guessing like  
"Oh my God, who is she?"  
I get drunk on jealousy  
But you'll come back each time you leave  
'Cause darling I'm a nightmare dressed like a daydream**_

_**So it's gonna be forever  
Or it's gonna go down in flames  
You can tell me when it's over  
If the high was worth the pain  
Got a long list of ex-lovers  
They'll tell you I'm insane  
'Cause you know I love the players  
And you love the game**_

_**'Cause we're young and we're reckless  
We'll take this way too far  
It'll leave you breathless  
Or with a nasty scar  
Got a long list of ex-lovers  
They'll tell you I'm insane (Insane)  
But I've got a blank space baby  
And I'll write your name**_

_**Boys only want love if it's torture  
Don't say I didn't say I didn't warn ya  
Boys only want love if it's torture  
Don't say I didn't say I didn't warn ya**_

_**So it's gonna be forever  
Or it's gonna go down in flames  
You can tell me when it's over  
If the high was worth the pain  
Got a long list of ex-lovers  
They'll tell you I'm insane  
'Cause you know I love the players  
And you love the game**_

_**'Cause we're young and we're reckless  
We'll take this way too far  
It'll leave you breathless  
Or with a nasty scar  
Got a long list of ex-lovers  
They'll tell you I'm insane  
But I've got a blank space baby  
And I'll write your name**_

Everyone else: *Claps*

Me: Next.

tmntlover65: _**grins* Why hello turtles and... Um... Goddesses I think? *shrugs* I don't know.  
To Rocky: Hm... So you can turn people into stone, huh? Well, what happens when you look at a mirror? Do you turn yourself to stone? *smiles* I know, I know. I totally just blew your mind.**_

Rocky: Yes, if you read the wrong side of the story that b**** Goddess Athena made up to cover her self like the others she turned, but besides the whole story being wrong she left out if I look in someone's eyes a second time after being turned into stone, they'll be turned back to life.

Tabby: What happens if you look in a stachu's eyes that were never alive in the first place?

Rocky: I… Don't know.

Me: Next! Before she gets ideas!

_**tmntlover65**__**: To Silver: *mischievous grin* So. You and Leo, eh? On a scale of one to ten, how much would you say he's HOT?**_

Me: *Blushing like crazey/ whisper, voice a little high* Ten.

Leo: *Leans close to me with a sly grin on* what was that?

Me: *Squeaks* Ten… *Sinking down*

Leo: *Chuckles*

Golden: Next.

_**Tmntlover65**__**: To Donnie: Okay, I have to do this with SOMEONE. *shoves him and Golden into a closet* KISS IT UP! XD**_

*In the closet*

Golden: *Blushing*

Donnie: *Lifts her chin lightly and kisses her*

*With us*

Me: NEXT!

Tabby: How long are they gonna be in there?

Rocky: I'd give it a couple of hours.

Me: NEXT!

_**Tmntlover65**__**: To Everyone: So since Donnie has Golden as his girly friend, does that mean that April is dating Casey? *eyes widen* I hope like SHELL they're not!**_

Me: F*** no!

Rocky: NEXT!

_**Tmntlover65**__**: And finally, to Raph: *waves* Hi Raphie! I dare you to... uhh... OH OH! I dare you to KISS a cockroach. *sighs* I'm sorry, I know that was cruel. OH WELL!**_

Raph: *Eye twitch/ about to, but then runs to the bathroom throwing up*

Me: *Chuckles* Well, that's all.

Tabby: Dude there still in there!

Rocky: *Laughing*

Me: *Face palms* See you all next time!

_**PS. You can send things to anyone in TMNT OK? Bye!**_


	7. Chapter 7

Gods and Goddesses 101.

Me: Hi there!

Tabby: Start!

Rocky: Yeah, We're running out of things to say up here.

Golden: Really? Because, Silver has a list.

Me: Yeah. *Whispers* and this is one of them. *Clears throat* Anyway, lets begin!

_**Shadowwolf: Yo! Shadowwolf here (don't ask me why everyone's username has wolf in it) I have a few truth and dares for u people.  
Donnie: duel Raph**_

Donnie: *Sighs* Why?

Raph: Come on it's just like training.

*They go into the dojo*

_**~A FEW MINEUTS LATER~**_

Donnie: I lost.

Raph: And I won, did you expect something different?

Golden: *Hugs Donnie* Great job, you're defiantly getting better.

_**Shadowwolf: Leo: sing everything is awesome while doing jumping jacks**_

Leo: Are you serious?

Me: Ugh…. That movie, *Whispers* did anyone else see Lego Mikey?!

Leo: Fine *Starts doing jumping jacks* _**Everything is cool when you're part of a team**__**  
**__**Everything is awesome, when we're living our dream**__****_

_**Everything is better when we stick together**__**  
**__**Side by side, you and I gonna win forever, let's party**__****_

_**Have you heard the news, everyone's talking  
Life is good 'cause everything's awesome  
Lost my job, it's a new opportunity  
More free time for my awesome community**_

_**I feel more awesome than an awesome opossum**__**  
Dip my body in chocolate frostin'  
Three years later, washed out the frostin'  
Smellin' like a blossom, everything is awesome  
Stepped in mud, got new brown shoes  
It's awesome to win, and it's awesome to lose (it's awesome to lose)**_

_**Everything is better when we stick together  
Side by side, you and I, gonna win forever, let's party forever  
We're the same, I'm like you, you're like me, we're all working in harmony**_

_**Everything is awesome  
Everything is cool when you're part of a team  
Everything is awesome, when we're living our dream**_

_**Blue skies, bouncy springs  
We just named two awesome things  
A nobel prize, a piece of string  
You know what's awesome, everything**_

_**Dogs and fleas, allergies, a book of Greek antiquities  
Brand new pants, a very old vest  
Awesome items are the best**_

_**Trees, frogs, clogs  
They're awesome  
Rocks, clocks, and socks  
They're awesome  
Figs, and jigs, and twigs That's awesome  
Everything you see, or think, or say  
... Is awesome**_

_**Everything is awesome  
Everything is cool when you're part of a team  
Everything is awesome, when we're living our dream**_

Everyone: *Claps*

Me: Great job, next!

_**Shadowwolf: Mikey: admit you're crazy to everyone**_

Tabby: He not crazy, just one with his inner child and creativity.

Mikey: Thanks Tabs!

Me: Next!

_**Shadowwolf: Raph: sleep in a room full of cockroaches**_

Raph: How about no.

Me: *Whispers* I'll do it later.

Rocky: What was that?

Me: Nothing, NEXT ONE!

_**Shadowwolf: Silver: watch 10 episodes of space heroes with Leo**_

Me: YAY!

*Me and Leo run into the main room*

Golden: I'll take over for now, next one please.

_**Shadowwolf: Golden: duel Rocky**_

G/R: That'll go on forever!

Tabby: That why don't you just Pokémon battle, never said HOW you two had to duel.

_***After one long Pokémon battle, with Golden and Houndoom, with Rocky and Serviper***_

R/G: We mega'd and we tied.

_**Shadowwolf: Rocky: admit to everyone who your crush is**_

Rocky: *Blushing* O- ok… Well… TV show's, games and movies are like different dimensions and…. I went into the Rise of the Guardians world and….. Uh… *Beat red* Bunny.

Golden: *Chuckles* Next!

_**Shadowwolf: Tabby: sleep under Mikey's bed**_

Tabby: That sounds stalker- ish.

Mikey: We can sleep on the floor together like a sleep over!

Tabby: Awesome! *High-five's him*

Golden: Next one….

_**Shadowwolf: April: sing a Christian song**_

April: Ok, its short thou. _**You call me out upon the waters  
The great unknown where feet may fail  
And there I find You in the mystery  
In oceans deep  
My faith will stand**_

_**I will call upon Your name  
And keep my eyes above the waves  
When oceans rise my soul will rest in your embrace  
For I am Yours and You are mine**_

_**Your grace abounds in deepest waters  
Your sovereign hand  
Will be my guide  
Where feet may fail and fear surrounds me  
You've never failed and you won't start now**_

_**So I will call upon Your name  
And keep my eyes above the waves  
When oceans rise  
My soul will rest in your embrace  
For I am Yours and You are mine**_

_**Spirit lead me where my trust is without borders  
Let me walk upon the waters  
Wherever You would call me  
Take me deeper than my feet could ever wander  
And my faith will be made stronger  
In the presence of my Savior**_

_**I will call upon Your Name  
Keep my eyes above the waves  
My soul will rest in Your embrace  
I am Yours and You are mine**_

Everyone: *Clapping*

Golden: Next!

_**Shadowwolf: Casey: be nice to Donnie for a week**_

Donnie: *Chuckles* Oh, this weeks going to' be fun!

Golden: Oh boy….

Casey: *Takes a deep breath* Fine.

_**Shadowwolf: Master Splinter and Shredder: stay in the same room with each other for an hour; no fighting  
OK I'm outy 5000 chuse**_

Splinter: *Slams cane on the ground* No! I will not risk it!

Golden: by and Ne-

*Leo and I come back*

Me: I love Space heroes!

Leo: *Grinning*

Golden: K Sil, you're back in control.

Me: Thanks, Next!

_**IceCreamKitty: Hi here *A 5'3" tall girl with wavy dirty-blonde hair and glasses can be seen wearing a Aeropostle 1987 sweatshirt and jeans* I have some pretty cool truth or dares for ya. Truths first.  
D: what sparked your interests in science?**_

Donnie: I was always a fast learner, and I found it amazing about what and how things work and are.

Golden: *Smiles* Yep!

Me: Next!

_**IceCreamKitty: M: what's your favorite pizza topping?**_

Mikey: I can't pick just one!

Tabby: *Chuckles*

Me: Next.

_**IceCreamKitty: Ra: why are you so scared of cockroaches?**_

Raph: *Whispers* something happened when I was a kid, ok? *Clear voice* next!

Me: Hey that's mi-

Raph: Next!

_**IceCreamKitty: **__**S: how'd ya get mutated?**_

Me: Oh, you guys never heard the whole story haven't you?

L/D/M/R: Nope.

Me: Tabby and I wear looking at the animals in a pet shop, some lizard quickly jumped on me.

Tabby: And a Northern painted leather backed turtle rested on my hand.

Me: later a lot of mutagen fell from the sky, and before two random people got hit, we pushed them out of the way.

Tabby: Getting us mutated.

L/M/R/D:…

Me: Guys, it wasn't you're fault, trust me.

Leo: *Hugs me tightly* I'm sorry…

Mikey: *Hugs Tabby tightly* I'm sorry Tabs

Me: *Holds Leo's shoulders making him look at me* Leo, I love being a lizard and I love being with you, I'm glad I got mutated.

Tabby: *Hugs Mikey back* Mikey, I'm happy that I got mutated, I liked it even more because you helped me through the new changes, I love being what I am.

Rocky: Awwwww….. Let's go to the next one before someone cries.

_**IceCreamKitty: G: why do ya like Donnie so much? (No offense to Donnie)**_

Donnie: None taken

Golden: *smiles dreamily* well…. He's always there for me, he's kind, strong, and I love his shy like personality… And just the fact that he's him.

Everyone: DAAWWW! ~

G/D: *Forms blush*

Me: next!

_**IceCreamKitty: T: how do ya even stand Mikey? (No offense to Mikey)**_

Tabby: What ya' mean? I love him!

Mikey: *Hugs Tabby tightly and protectively* Yeah! And I love my Kitty! ~

Everyone: DAAWWW~

Me: My DAW O' Meters going to brake! Next one please!

_**IceCreamKitty: Ro: how did you get so powerful?**_

Rocky: My mom was Queen Blood Scales Flutter Trident, married to my dad King Trident, of….. The sea…. In the little mermaid, I have at leas 9 sisters, me being the newest addition made me the youngest out of all of them, even Aril. Anyway my mom had to take me back to Greece, in her kingdom in another dimension, And this is Ursula's necklace, my dad gave it to me to remind me of who I am, It also helps me control when I turn into a mermaid.

April: *Mouth drops* She's a mermaid… Of Disney….. OMS….

Rocky: *Rolls eyes* Yeah, yeah, and years later after my mom was…. Decapitated, my auntie Killer Hide stepped in and trained me in just about everything, being a goddess, I was already strong, but when I was four, well mountains were destroyed… greatly. But my aunt wanted me to lead an army though… on a rampage to kill all humans to make them no more….. When I get Really, really mad I sort of' glow red in my aura's color and I can't control the things I do, not to top of my element being plant life.

Everyone: *O_O* Wow…..

Me: Next…

_**IceCreamKitty: A: who do you like?**_

April: No one at the moment, not like that anyway.

Me: Next.

_**IceCreamKitty: C: why do ya like April so much?**_

Casey: What's not to like about red?

Me: And you wonder why so many people want to punch you in the face, next!

_**IceCreamKitty: Now for the dares *evil grin appears on's face*  
D: make a portal to the land of pony's (aka mlp)**_

Rocky: *Folds arms* I'm not going.

Me: Why no-

Rocky: *Raises a brow at me*

Me: Oh right… But he's good now and he-

Rocky: AND HE MADE ME SPREAD CHAOSE WHILE HE WAS GETTING "REFORMED" BY FLUTTERSHY! *Breathing hard*

Raph: *rubs Rocky's shoulder* its ok, you don't have ta' talk to the guy. We're not going just opening the portal.

Donnie: *Fires a machine up* see there, now. *Shuts it off*

Me: Next.

_**IceCreamKitty: L:*leans in to his ear and whispers* your my favorite so I'm going to be nice, your dare is to hide in your most stealthiest mode from April**_

Leo: Alright, later Sil. *Kisses my cheek then smoke bombs*

Me: *Blush*

Golden: Next!

_**IceCreamKitty: M: eat one of your own creations**_

Mikey: *Chugging down a P shake*

Everyone: (O_O)

Mikey: What?

Me: Nothing…. Next…..

_**IceCreamKitty: S: battle Golden for Donnie's hand in marriage (not really but just to mess with them)**_

Me: *Eye twitch* No, I will NOT! It's violating the Gods and goddess hand book!

Tabby: *Weird look* There's a hand book?

Golden: Yeah, Gods and Goddess 101, any god or goddess of love can not break each other apart for there own selfish desires, We cant interfere unless we're causing others to fall in love.

Donnie: *Reading the question over and over again* Why…? Just- why?... Silver would never do that, she loves Leo way too much, it literally hurts them when there wounded or apart for too long. And Goldy and I…. I can't picture it being someone else….

Golden: *Hugging Donnie tightly*

Rocky: Meter on red, maximum, I don't think I can take any more… Next!

_**IceCreamKitty: G: pull an all-nighter with Donnie**_

Golden: *Smiles cheerfully* Ok! Just more time I get to spend with my Donnie dearest~

Donnie: *Blush* I- I'd love that. *Smiles dreamily*

Tabby: *Puts a hand over her heart* It hurts!

Me: I know right?! Next one!

_**IceCreamKitty: T: *pulls Tabby close and whispers into her ear* prank Raph with Mikey**_

Tabby: *Grins* Oh no problem! *Whispers to Mikey and they grin at each other*

_**~ FIVE MINUETS LATER~**_

Raph: MIKEY! TABBY! *Chasing them* GET YOU'RE SHELLS BACK HERE! *He's covered in pink glitter*

M/T: *Running away, grinning, they high- fived each other*

Me: *Laughing* Next!

_**IceCreamKitty: Ro: sing Human by Christina Perri**_

Rocky: I knew someone was going to ask me to sing that song.

Everyone else: So did we.

Rocky: *Takes a deep breath* Alright, here it goes… _**I can hold my breath  
I can bite my tongue  
I can stay awake for days  
If that's what you want  
Be your number one**_

_**I can fake a smile  
I can force a laugh  
I can dance and play the part  
If that's what you ask  
Give you all I am**_

_**I can do it  
I can do it  
I can do it**_

_**But I'm only human  
And I bleed when I fall down  
I'm only human  
And I crash and I break down  
Your words in my head, knives in my heart  
You build me up and then I fall apart  
'Cause I'm only human**_

_**I can turn it on  
Be a good machine  
I can hold the weight of worlds  
If that's what you need  
Be your everything**_

_**I can do it  
I can do it  
I'll get through it**_

_**But I'm only human  
And I bleed when I fall down  
I'm only human  
And I crash and I break down  
Your words in my head, knives in my heart  
You build me up and then I fall apart  
'Cause I'm only human**_

_**I'm only human I'm only human  
Just a little human**_

_**I can take so much  
'Til I've had enough**_

_**'Cause I'm only human  
And I bleed when I fall down  
I'm only human  
And I crash and I break down  
Your words in my head, knives in my heart  
You build me up and then I fall apart  
'Cause I'm only human…..**_

Everyone: *Clapping, whistling*

Me: That was AMAZING!

Rocky: Next one please…

_**IceCreamKitty: A: I asked Leo to hide and you have to find him in one hour or you shall spar Splinter *starts laughing evilly as lightning bolts can be seen from behind * sorry that wasn't funny**_

Me: I thought It was, every time I laugh like that, the same thing happens!

April: *Running around try to look for him*

Me: *Laughing* Ne- next one!

_**IceCreamKitty:**__** C: be Donnie's lab rat for his next experiment  
*cell phone rings* that's my mom gotta go! Have fun!**_

Casey: Oh come on! Wares Catgirl?!

Me: Not here, that's all! Bye!


End file.
